The invention relates to a plastic for vehicles.
A number of cables are installed within automobiles to supply power to various displays buttons, etc. These cables, cable bundles or cable looms must be fastened to the associated car body parts in a suitable manner. Preferably with minimal assembly effort. The means applied for this must be able to be manufactured at cost. Furthermore, it is important that the fastening is of a manner such that the cables or cable bundles are securely attached and are not loosened by vibration, wherein a formation of noise in any case is to be avoided. The attachment of the cables is also to be in a manner such that they do not suffer any damage over a long period of operation.
It is to use so-called cable strips to retain cables together into a bundle. The cable bundles consist usually of a toothed strip which may be inserted into a lock arranged at the other end of the strip, to provide adjustable locking in stepped portions. It is also known to connect such cable strips with an expanding rivet or with another fastening element, in order to fasten the cable to the allocated car body part. For this purpose the expanding rivet or a similar fastening part is lockingly inserted into a hole mounted at the predetermined location.
Cable retainers are known which provide a similar fastening possibility to the car body and which comprise a cuff-like portion for enclosing one or more cables.
Alternatively, a fastening hole(s) in the vehicle car body can receive one or more so-called studs. Each stud may comprise a thread-like or annular groove. Fastening elements of plastic are inserted onto the studs in a sleeve-like manner, wherein an engagement with the groove of the stud is effected in order to attach the fastening element family on the car body.